


Sanguemarcio

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Optimism, Sad Hermione Granger
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Essere speciale, essere una strega, essere la migliore.”Anche se lei non è come loro.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Sanguemarcio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt:  
> Harry Potter, Hermione!Centric, triste: “Sanguemarcio!” quell’insulto non l’abbandonava mai...

“Sto solo cercando di essere quella che non sono.”

Se lo ripete, a volte, quando resta sola. Quando la assalgono pensieri astrusi. E immagina una versione di se stessa che percorre i corridoi di una scuola babbana, studiando cose da babbani, frequentando persone babbane.   
E si chiede perché sia toccato a lei. 

“Essere speciale, essere una strega, essere la migliore.”

Anche se lei non è come loro. 

Glielo dice sempre, quella serpe di Malfoy. Non le lascia tregua. Le ricorda in continuazione che lei è nata in un altro mondo. Che il suo sangue non vale niente. E che il destino deve essersi sbagliato. 

E lei se lo ripete, anche se non troppo spesso, perché poi Harry e Ron capirebbero che ha pianto. E lei non vuole.

Allora tira su la testa e rispolvera la sua faccia migliore. Quella a cui non importa di un albero genealogico che non conosce maghi. 

Perché c’è sempre un punto d’inizio. 

E lei è speciale. È una strega. È la migliore.


End file.
